


Getting Your Tongue Stuck to a Pole

by DonRicci



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms, Thor (2011)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonRicci/pseuds/DonRicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mf ng 's tnk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Your Tongue Stuck to a Pole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DonRicci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonRicci/gifts).



> Just a crack!drabble inspired by something livefromarkham and I had joked about.

Loki shuddered as Clint’s lips closed over his erection, making a quiet, needy sound. His hand curled around the back of Clint’s neck, but then Clint froze.

“What?” Loki’s tone was confused. “Why’d you stop?”

“Mf ng ’s tnk.”

“… What?” Loki opened his eyes and glanced down. His entire torso was blue, and beyond Clint he could see his legs were blue too.

“My ung ish tuck.” Clint managed.

“Ah…” Loki’s skin slowly turned back to Aesir tone.

“Well.” Clint remarked, after finally pulling his tongue away. “It gives a new meaning to getting your tongue stuck to a pole.”


End file.
